


Uncharacteristic Gestures

by BridgeToTheSky



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bundles of romance, Bundles of romantic tension, F/M, Gossip around Suna, Humor, Romance, Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgeToTheSky/pseuds/BridgeToTheSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one said anything, but how heavily were words needed when the gestures and the evidence were as clear for the eyes of anyone to observe?</p><p>Nami and Gaara … liked each other. Even if they didn’t truly understand nor realize or notice the depth of that like.</p><p>The evidence. Was everywhere.</p><p>~</p><p>Endless amounts of gossip about our favorite kazekage and his new ... friend. Yeah ... friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncharacteristic Gestures

Looking back, anyone could have told Nami — no last name, just Nami, thanks — that Sabaku No Gaara, fifth kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand, liked her.

Liked her, and _liked_ her.

It was no gasp-worthy truth that Gaara was not the fuzzy, talkative, warm fellow his brother, Sabaku No Kankuro, happened to be. But who was going to complain? At least no one was being constricted by coils upon coils of his sand, squeezed to a grotesque pop, and was having their blood splatter across ground and fine surfaces like fine red paint in an art class.

Gaara was a good man now, no one was going to deny that. Not because they feared what would happen to them, but because, in their heart, they believed that of their kazekage.

They loved him.

But it was obvious, the kinship Nami — mysterious, close friend of Naruto Uzumaki, fine-as-hell-blond-as-well-as-sharp-as-a-whip, close … lieutenant of Shikamaru Nara — had with the kazekage, and he with her.

No one said anything, but how heavily were words needed when the gestures and the evidence were as clear for the eyes of anyone to observe?

Nami and Gaara … _liked_ each other. Even if they didn't truly understand nor realize or notice the depth of that like.

The evidence. Was everywhere.

 

***

Exhibit A: Physical Closeness

***

 

Gaara of the Sand was not a physical being, even after his “transformation”, his “metamorphosis” -- his change into a better human being --physical closeness was not something he sought out from just anyone. Only his closest friends and family were allowed that.

And, whether Gaara really wanted it or not, that was how things were for kazekage. The royalty of the village, perhaps more than that. The star, the light for the people under the kages to follow, and for them to gladly give.

There were rules; you didn't just run up to the kazekage and hug him.

But Nami had.

Gasps and mutters were quieted and hushed, startled looks were given when the strange, golden-haired girl approached Gaara with happiness and had embraced him in a full-on hug. And he returned (an elderly woman nearly fainted at the sight of the small smile Gaara gave to the mystery girl) with, maybe not the same type of flamboyance, but the same type of affection.

After that, it was on like donkey kong.

Didn't bored teenagers and the elderly of the village live to spread mindless gossip? And this was the leprechauns-pot-of-gold type of gossip, the kind that was only heard in fairy tales that produced those kind of creatures, the kind that was thought of to never actually exist.

It was real, and it was happening, and the small children of the sand were puzzled to somewhat aware of the effect the kazekage’s new girly friend (not quite girlfriend, right? Certainly not … not fiance or anything like that, right? **_Right?_** ) was currently having on the older people of the village.

Then, _it_ happened.

The gathering was huge, and on the podium was Gaara himself, huddled by his friends and family.

The most gossipy of the gossips put on their gossip glasses, and tunneled in on the blond of average height — _Nami_ — that currently stood next to Sabaku no Temari, hand covering the four-pig-tailed girl's ear. A second later the kazekage’s sister burst out in laughter.

It said quite a lot that she stood next to the kazekage’s siblings, along with Naruto Uzumaki, who’s hand was on Nami’s shoulder, his smile capable of melting sunshine and deeming it entirely inferior to the light of Uzumaki.

And then, then, **_then,_** _it_ happened. No, no, not that other _it,_ this one was much more superior.

Nami parted from the crowd, and approached Gaara. She leaned near him, causing him to lean away from the podium itself to engage with her.

She was close — _way too close!_

She said something to Gaara, this time without the secrecy of a hand over his ear, and leaned near him, her right breast almost grazing his sash.

Good. _**God.**_

Later, Nami would rethink on her decision to be so impertinent with the kazekage. He was her friend, but … maybe she shouldn't do those things. She was always more respectful than Naruto — to those who deserved it, that is.

But something made her feel like it had been okay; Nami thought back, unwrapping the memories in her mind to find one of recent value, where Gaara had carried her away from battle, and she had had her hands on him, holding his shoulder-chest area, their bodies close. And as Gaara observed the battlefield, Nami wondered.

He doesn't hold _everyone_ like this, does he?

 

***

Exhibit B: Looks

***

 

“Oh, wow~” said the awed, short-haired girl. She held her hands together, her fingers clutching hard to her knuckles, hearts in her eyes, “it’s like a movie!”

Sometimes, guards got tired of shooing the kazekage’s fangirls from Suna’s mansion, and at those times, as long as they weren't crossing any boundaries, they would be allowed to observe whatever they could.

Today was a good (and bad) day to be a fangirl. Especially one of shinobi abilities.

A set of fourteen girls hung to roofs and ceilings, anything they could for as long as they could observe what was going on.

The kazekage himself and the mysterious Nami were on the roof, and Nami’s mouth never closed as she spoke to Gaara; obviously, there were some very serious business going on; Nami’s forest green eyes were steely and serious.

A girl with an eye-patch huffed, the breath she let out through her nostrils nearly steam. They couldn't hear what she was saying, goddammit, but it wasn't even the words the the girls were upset about.

It was … it was the way the kazekage-sama was staring at her.

Nami held papers in her hands, and she eyed them hard, still speaking incoherent words through Suna’s winds, but Gaara’s eyes were on her. His expression fluctuated between heated and entirely focused to dream-like, like the expression you get when you bite into something just delicious and _both of them were awful._

One girl leaned over a railing dangerously and stomped her foot — almost stumbling to her death as she caught herself.

And then finally, finally, Gaara looked away, and spoke for the first time in what felt like a millennium. He removed his hand from the railing and began to pace away from Nami.

And, ugh, get _this._

Now it was Nami’s turn to go dopey in the eye. The gaze she held — previously so no-nonsense and determined, like a surgeon’s gaze as he removed a vital organ — now turned soft and warm as she watched the kazekage depart from her. She stared at the kazekage’s robes as though they may save her life.

And finally, without either of them knowing of the other’s yearning, they went back inside. The kazekage holding the door open for his female companion to depart first.

An hour later, he and his siblings, Shikamaru Nara, Naruto, Sakura, and Nami herself sat at the circular table, and Gaara was trying to dissuade himself of the guilt he felt.

He was meant to be listening to what Sakura was saying — about Sasuke, about something other than _her_ — but he found himself glued to Nami, like a portrait that never stopped amazing you. Even if it was just fleeting, he wanted to keep looking.

And, only moments later, when Gaara put duty before pleasure and finally looked away, Nami came to the exact same conclusion about him.

 

***

Exhibit C: Backgrounds

***

 

At some point, it seemed the whole of Suna decided it was time to do some digging on this mysterious Nami character, and this is what was found out.

She was … or used to be … quite the thug.

She had been a thug, before abandoning that life for one of nobility and a healthy use of her gifts.

Put simply: she had been a thug, but she had always been a smart thug.

… a _really_ smart thug. One who deserved more. Better.

Teammates: Akito Higurashi and Tenshi Marimori, also badasses, in their right.

Though, despite this, some failed to see the connection; where did their kazekage fit into this girl’s rough backstory?

No one really knew, but it was obvious — and had been for quite a while now — that Naruto, Nami, and Gaara were tight as glue. Almost their own team in itself.

But none of this mattered in the light of what was discovered. Get _this_ :

This girl could control time. In doses, but _time._

After that, some thought that it was near poetry: was this girl the time to the kazekage’s sand hourglass?

Hmmm.

 

***

Exhibit D: Sought Out

***

 

Gaara wasn’t the most approachable guy, and he didn’t seek out others much. Or ever, really, unless kazekage business called and it couldn't be helped to wait a significant deal of time.

But with Nami, he seemed to do it _willingly._

Three elderly women watched, one fanning herself, as she saw the kazekage, in the flesh, entered the homey little restaurant, arms crossed, and approached a table with the blond sitting there.

Through the chatter, the women could hear the low pitch of the kazekage’s voice as he called the girl’s name — “Nami,” he said, almost embracing the title.

They watched as her head turned, a bit of blond strands fell to the side as her lips crept into a grin …

Un **believable**.

And she — _Nami_ — was obviously more than happy to seek out Gaara, and seemed almost comfortable with doing so.

Nami, for the second time, thought of her possible impertinence. But upon calling his name, and watching as he turned to her, his own lips curving into a small smile of his own, Nami couldn’t find it in her to care.

 

***

Exhibit E: Words

***

 

Nami and Gaara talked. A lot.

The elder siblings of the kazekage watched in amazement — that was four whole sentences. A brand new record.

Nami stared on, her gaze lingering on Gaara’s face, as she remained oblivious to how big this whole thing was, her fingers laced between them, chin resting.

Temari narrowed her eyes; she was beginning to suspect that this girl was a wizard of some kind, a force the likes of shinobi-kind had not yet seen.

Followed by Gaara’s speech, Nami spoke. A stream of intellectual nonsense followed from her before she paused to take a drink of sake, smiling wide despite the seriousness of her previous tone.

Then, **_then,_** Gaara spoke. _**Again.**_

Kankuro and Temari shared a secretive glance, sure they would go unnoticed by the pair opposite them. Normally, Gaara would remain silent after someone spoke indirectly, waiting for someone else to reply, and if they didn’t, perhaps something curt and to the point. But not this time; he answered Nami readily, as though in some way eager to continue the conversation with the ex-thug.

And she nodded. So nonchalantly. It was all so normal to her, this talking Gaara.

Temari shook her head, smiling; she was almost jealous of the girl’s effect. For _years,_ she had reached out to Gaara in hopes of finding a topic that would rouse some passion in her younger brother, but no such luck.

Then she was hit with a bout of wickedness — perhaps it was time to test this?

“So, Nami,” Temari said, reaching for her drink and taking a gingerly sip, “I know you’re not used to the sand’s hot weather, but do you think it would bother you to stay a while longer?”

Nami shrugged, her lips forming into her typical lazy smile. “Not at all. Anything to get sharing an apartment with Naruto for a while. I love him, but breaks are needed in between time.”

Gaara smiled. “We can imagine.”

It was decided then: Gaara had never talked for this long at a time, in this casual a way, ever. **_Ever._** Temari smiled, and began to mentally outline the next couple of sessions she would have with her sister and the girl who had bewitched him in full-on detail.

_March 3rd: Ask for more off days …_

Kankuro stayed the sidelines, enjoying his sister’s fun. He watched Gaara and the interesting female beside him, and he noticed just how close they were sitting; hardly any space between them was left safe from their pull.

Kankuro smiled, but knowingly.

His little brother was in love at last.

 

***

Exhibit F: Sparing Partners

***

 

“Sand coffin!”

“Sand barrage!”

“Sand earthquake!”

“Gaara …”

“Yes?”

“I think you make this all up as you go along.”

 

***

Exhibit G: Kiss

***

 

Nami had never thought it would happen, not truly. The prospect of it in reality seemed warped … she had thought of it, of course, in the very dense and darkened corners of her mind, when her mind could think of nothing else and really did not want to. When strategies failed her and plans turned to mush and documents read and remembered were rendered to ash.

She thought about kissing Gaara.

And, with each passing second, the thought began to weave itself into reality, shunning all _can’ts_ and _won’ts_ and _don’ts_ and _impossibles_. Becoming real ...

Gaara leaned into her, hands on her waist. Nami’s back was nearly to him, her fingers grazing the softness of his face. He exhaled softly through his nostrils and she could feel the heat of his breath.

There was a ringing silence as the battlefield quieted — a ringing that began to repeat itself as Nami used her ability to stretch out the small space of time.

_Gaara leaned, breath hot — Gaara leaned, breath hot — Gaara leaned, breath hot —_

Nami could hold on no longer, wishing to preserve the remainder of her chakra — and wanting to live this second no longer and proceed forward … — she let go.

She felt the first soft brush of Gaara’s lips to hers, and rose to meet him full on.

She rose her head to mingle in his red locks, further pressing them together. Nami could feel Gaara’s hands traveling from her waist to lose themselves in her hair.

She hadn’t meant to, but she felt time stop entirely ...

Quiet, the stars grew silent, paused their dying in the skies above. The wind ceased to be, the ringing went away …

Gaara’s lips were hesitant; the marks of a first kisser, but Nami wouldn’t allow it, going after him softly but assertively. She wrapped her arms around him fully, giving him incentive to be rougher.

It had been better than some silly dream, born out of having no further distractions to keep her constant mind busy, it was … it was nothing like —

Nami felt the soft presence of Gaara’s teeth gracing her lower lip and could think of nothing else but to feel it once more. Her hands went to his neck, desperate for more closeness.

She could taste tiny — almost nonexistent — pebbles of sand against his lips, and hear the soft roughness of his sounds that slipped through and then time begin anew and Nami, at that moment, really wished she could finally master the art of speeding time up to leap through all the mindless moments of nothing and see where this lead to —

“Oi! Love birds!”

Nami knew who called them and clenched her fist as Gaara’s lips pulled away, replaced with an ache of longing in her chest. She pulled away also, begrudgingly, and turned to find the source of the recognizable voice.

She saw Shikamaru, standing among the rubble, looking legitimately pissed.

“Kazekage-sama,” Shikamaru nodded his head in respect before turning to Nami with a wicked smirk, “leap year.”

“Lazy ass,” Nami replied in turn, glaring.

“Perhaps it’s time to let the kazekage get back to his job and help his country?” Shikamaru said.

Nami released Gaara, suddenly overwhelmed by her … what was she meant to be call him now? Lover? Significant other? _Boyfriend?_ Nami shivered. She stepped away, and watched, suddenly warmed to her very core, as Gaara was led away by Shikamaru.

He … _lingered_ , in every sense. Physically, his body revoked the idea of moving away from her. Mentally — Nami was sure — as well, his mind trying to bribe him into staying, into sealing his lips over hers again, of allowing her to stop time once more and let another endless moment unfold between himself and his new …

Gaara pulled himself away from all of his previous thoughts at last; was _friend_ too trivial?

With the sensation of your lips still lingering ... he thought so.

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be ... an attachment, to a future story I'm working involving Gaara and Nami. If you're interested at all, hang tight~


End file.
